An area of ongoing research and development is access points. In particular multi-user multi-input multi-output (“MU-MIMO”) access points have been developed. MU-MIMO access points consume more power than single-user multi-input multi-output (“SU-MIMO”) access points.
There therefore exists a need for MU-MIMO configured access points operating at lower power consumption levels.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.